A 'Shocking' Twist
by awesomejosh8596
Summary: In honor of Today's 6 month anniversary of The Point of No Return I have decided to start writing again. After obtaining the mystical body-switching carpet at the end of 'The Point of No Return, Gideon Gleeful kidnaps a certain Spanish manfish in an attempt to win the affections of the one he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Gideon Gleeful had just gotten back from digging in the garbage around the Mystery Shack and has finally opened the door to his household and he walks in to see his poor, mentally scared mother soullessly vacuuming throughout the entire house.

"MOTHER, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE?!" Gideon yelled angrily toward his distraught mother.

"J-Just keep vacuumin'... Just keep vacuumin' and maybe he'll leave. I just gotta-"

"Mother, I said leave this area! Leave now, you have been warned!" Gideon yelled, scolding his terrified mother.

Mrs. Gleeful ran off into the forest much quicker than whenever Stanford Pines had thought the tax collectors had come after him.

"Oh good, she finally left." Gideon mutters to himself, acting rather rude like his usual self. "Now, it's time for my evil plan to unfold! AHAHAHAHA!"

Gideon then proceeded to go into the closet located in the farthest corner of his room and immediately pulled out a suspicious looking cooler on his red Radio Flyer wagon he has kept since he was just an innocent and adorable little toddler.

Quite a collection of muffled screams could be heard as he pulled the brand-new dark blue cooler out on the rickety, old wagon.

Gideon then lifted up the lid to the mystical cooler and inside it was none other than... MERMANDO!

Mermando was tied up so very cruelly that part of his tail was shoved in between the gap of his two restrained arms and over top of his beautiful Spanish head. His arms, however, were somehow twisted in so many different directions that they ALMOST looked to be dislocated in every joint. And on top of it all, he had been forced to have duct tape taped over top of his lips for who knows how long.

"Alright listen up, you sea creature! Agree not to make any commotion whatsoever and you won't get hurt. Do you hear me?" Gideon hollered at the poor manfish.

All that Mermando was able to do was to do in order to respond was to nod his head and so he did.

"Okay, good." Gideon said back to Mermando in response and he then proceeded to approach the merman's face with an evil smirk upon his face.

Mermando seemed to get very alarmed as the small child approached him for he had no idea what was to be coming next.

"What's the matter, are you scared?" Gideon asked Mermando, mocking him.

Mermando yet again nodded in response.

"Well, that's just too bad!" Gideon screamed towards the imprisoned merman and he then proceeded to viciously rip the duct tape off of his face.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, MI AMIGO? I SHOULD NOT EVEN BE CALLING YOU THAT, YOU ARE NO FRIEND TO ME!" Mermando screamed as the tape was ripped off of his own face, removing all of the facial hair he had once had.

"DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT THAT WAS FOR?" Gideon screamed back.

"Um, I am not quite certain I really want to know now..."

"That was for stealing my precious Lil' Marshmella!" Gideon flipped out on the 12 year old merman.

"Y-Your marshmallow? I do not recall stealing any sugary snacks from you. I don't even recall even seeing you before I was HARSHLY KIDNAPPED OUT OF THE LAKE! I was just reunited with my family not too long ago and you ruined it. Now who knows if I'll ever find them again." Mermando announced to the white-haired child pyscho- ,Uh, psychic, and proceeded to sigh silently.

"Well, that's just too bad, you stupid fish!" Gideon yelled rather harshly.

"I am not a stupid fish! My name is... Mermando."

"I don't care what your name is!" Gideon yelled. "What I care about is getting my marshmella back and nobody's gonna stand in my way! Nobody!"

Mermando then proceeds to just gulp nervously in response to what Gideon had just said.

Gideon then runs right over to the defenseless merman and just spills over the cooler.

This, in turn, causes the poor unexpecting manfish to start to flop all over Gideon's floor.

"W-Why did you d-do that...?!" Mermando soon asks, running out of water to breathe.

"You will see, my friend. You. Will. See." Gideon laughs maniacally up at the ceiling.

"U-Uh, are y-you okay... I-I don't mean physica-" Mermando was trying to speak before he ultimately ran out of breath, causing him not to be able to speak.

"SHUT UP!" Gideon yelled rather harshly towards the nearly unconscious Mermando.

Mermando then started to cough because of the fact that his gills had soaked up every last molecule of the water that had been spilled out of the cooler.

"Oh, what is your problem this time?!" Gideon asked Mermando, looking rather annoyed.

All that the tortured merman could do to respond to the jerky child psychic was to point at his mouth right before he suddenly went unconscious.

"Alright fine, I will get you some water!" Gideon sighed as he looked towards the unconscious Merman.

Gideon then proceeded to enter his kitchen to see that there are absolutely no glasses in the cabinet.

"Father! Are the dishes in the dishwasher clean?!"

"Yes son! Could you please put the dishes away while you're at it?!" bud Gleeful had kindly asked his devil child.

"DO IT YOURSELF, OLD MAN!" Gideon harshly replied in response before grabbing a glass and filling it up with water.

* * *

Gideon soon returned to his room to see that Mermando was starting to turn purple due to his lack of water in his system.

"Great, now I have to pour the water in there myself. This is just how I wanted to spend my day." Gideon had sarcastically muttered to himself.

He then proceeded to pour the large amount of water into the merman's mouth.

'H-Huh..? What happened...?" Mermando mumbled to himself as he regained consciousness.

"Oh good, you're awake. Now it is time for my evil plan to unfold!" Gideon psychotically screamed.

"W-What evil plan..?" Mermando nervously asked.

"Oh you will see, my friend, you will see." Gideon replied as he pulled out the body-switching carpet from out of nowhere.

* * *

**And there you have it, the first chapter of the sequel to The Point of No Return! Please review to tell me what you think! It may need some improvement but I'm gonna try to keep the chapters longer like this if you guys think that's best. I will be updating this on a regular-ish basis. I won't try to put off chapters for a long time like some others. I'll be writing even more Gravity Falls Fanfiction soon!**


	2. Author's Note!

Hey guys! As you can tell, this isn't an actual chapter :/ I've seemed to have gotten an EXTREME case of Writer's Block. I am going to try to develop the idea of the story over the next few weeks. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting!

-AwesomeJosh8596


End file.
